


18 Friendship #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: It's two days to the front line and no mechanics to spare for the broken heat generator in the sector where Poplin and Konev are supposed to sleep. Supposed is the word, because it's too cold, Poplin can't sleep, and Konev tells a story about the red beast and the fair maiden.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	18 Friendship #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> #writober2020  
> Poplin is definitely one of my favourites in logh, and I fully trust his capability to form close trusting relationships. Until his "too close"-ararm goes off, that is. If there is any ship in logh that I'm actually prepared to defend, it's him and Attenborough. Poplin and Konev? I might, I might not. Just their friendship dynamic is lovely. But ship or no ship, he really cares about the people close to him in the canon. 
> 
> This is super compatible with https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594788

The cabin was narrow. Two bunks, one to the left (Konev’s) and one to the right (Poplin’s). A wall mounted table between them, that’s where Konev kept his books and crossword puzzles and Poplin kept his recovery drink can. When the ship accelerated, you could get hit by either. A tiny sink near the entrance - a luxury. When you shared quarters, the first thing you agreed on is whether it doubled as a urinal. Since Konev slept here, it wasn’t up for discussion, so Poplin’s opinion on that matter stayed unknown.

It was night, so the only light came from the orange light switches. It was also freezing cold. The nearest heat generator had broken down, but with two days left to the front line, no one had the time to repair it. They were given extra blankets and ordered to sleep in their clothes. 

– Ivan?

– Olivier?

– I can’t sleep.

– Find someone to hook up with?

– I’ve reviewed my options and… no.

– Go play 3D chess with someone?

– You know I don’t play 3D chess. Too complicated, makes my head hurt.

– Go play 2D chess?

– Still too complicated.

– 1D chess?

– Are there..?

– No. I can make you 1D chess when we come back.

– You’re an asshole.

– Alright, I’ll make you 0D chess.

– I’ll play chess the day you hook up.

– Well, when not even a genius like you can get some on this ship, what chances do I stand?

– There are girls, I just don’t want to repeat myself. What’s your excuse?

– My excuse is that you should sleep, Poplin.

– But it’s so cold in here. Aren’t you freezing?

– A bit, I guess.

– I have an idea. What if we put our mattresses on the floor so that we can stay closer and keep each-other warm?

– Is this the 1D chess of hooking up?

– I only hit on _pretty_ girls, Konev. It’s just cold in here, that’s all.

Konev agreed, it was a good idea. Poplin’s not stupid, he’s just Poplin. They dragged their mattresses to the floor and covered themselves up with four blankets. With them close together it immediately got warmer. Konev looked up and the underside of the table. 

– Did you have sleepovers as a child?

– I had a normal childhood, you know. 

– Does this remind you of when you slept over at a friend’s and their parents let you build a blanket fort?

– Yes! 

Konev was still shivering, and Poplin pulled him closer.

– Can you tell me a goodnight story?

– What? We’re supposed to sleep, Poplin, that’s why we are on the floor.

– How am I supposed to sleep without a story?

– ...Oooookay. So once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden…

– I like where this is going.

– ...who had been locked up in an ivory tower. One night a red beast flew in through the window on his steel albatross.

– What’s an albatross?

– A big white bird. I just needed a big white bird for the story and this is the first that I could think of.

– Did the steel albatross have any marks on it?

– No, it was all white. But it was called the Ace of Hearts.

– Knew it!

– Then the red beast made sweet love to the maiden. When he was done the maiden said “no, red beast, will I ever see you again!”

– You’re good with voices!

– But the red beast answered: “O, fair maiden! I can not return! Magician Yang has cursed me. If a fair maiden like yourself sees me twice, my skin will turn wrinkled, my legs will become crooked, any alcohol I drink will forever taste like Heinessen Premium Lager…”

– You’re evil!

– I haven’t even started yet. “All my exes will run into each other at the birthing center...”

– Stop!

– “...the only pasta dish left in the universe will be Fleet’s pork ravioli...”

– Are you prepared to let yourself suffer just to make me suffer?

– “...I will only be able to maintain an erection if Murai is watching…”

– Come ooooon…

– “...and I will have to follow uniform regulations at all times”. And the fair maiden spoke: “O, red beast! Is there anything you can do to break this spell?”. And the red beast replied: “Yes, fair maiden. The spell will be broken if I can beat just one person in 3D chess!” And the fair maiden said: “Oh, ok, bye then!”.

– That’s not fair! 

– And the red beast swung up on his white albatross and went…

Here Konev took a good dramatic pause and yawned.

– Where did he go?

– The fuck to sleep, Poplin. Seriously, we have to be up in five hours.

– You’re boring.

For a minute or so, neither one said anything. Konev tried to keep still. Poplin moved around, trying to find a better sleeping position and calmed down when he was spooning Konev. They were quiet for another minut.

– Um, Poplin?

– Yeah?

– You’re pretty hot.

– I know.

– No, I mean, literally. You’re really warm.

– So?

– You weren’t really freezing, were you?

– No, but you were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one as is - I do too!  
> If you feel like, damn, there should be some sweet sweet loving made - here, you're welcome https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153113


End file.
